Sword Base (location)
'''Sword Base' was an Office of Naval Intelligence facility located near the Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz on the colony of Reach. The base has its own airfield. Located near the base were several smaller outposts, including the Farragut Station and Airview Base.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_040910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 04.09.10] History In 2540, two specimens of Covenant technology were recovered during Operation: GUARDIAN LANCE and were on display in the main atrium.Halo: Reach - Level: Sword Base Fall of Reach Initial Battle During the Fall of Reach on July 26th 2552, Sword Base became the target of an attack by a single Covenant corvette. As the Covenant launched their assault on the base and the surrounding outposts, the base was defended by the UNSC Army forces present in the area. Soon, Noble Team was called in to assist the defensive forces, and ultimately managed to fend off the assault force. After the defense, two Longswords were called in to push the corvette away from the base, and as the vessel began to depart, one of Reach's orbital MAC guns destroyed it from above. Shortly after, the Covenant launched a full invasion on Reach, Sword Base was ultimately invaded resulting in the deaths of most ONI personnel.Halo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace Covenant Occupation and UNSC Counterattack The Covenant forces at the facility soon realized that the base was built on top of a Forerunner site. The Covenant reinforced the ruined facility with numerous ground forces and two anti-air cannons. Noble Team was dispatched to destroy the site and prevent any of the facility's secrets from falling into the Covenant's hands.Halo: Reach - Level: The Package Noble Team was soon contacted by Dr. Halsey who asked them to take a package from her to the . During the package's recovery, the Covenant discovered the Forerunner ruin was actually reachable through the frozen lake near the Sword Base and began sending numerous Phantoms and Banshees to secure the site. Both Sword Base and the Forerunner ruin were ultimately destroyed by an explosive charge that resulted in a structural collapse in order to prevent them from falling into Covenant hands. Layout Known Sections Main Building The base's interior consisted of a long and tall main atrium, with smaller rooms, walkways and staircases on both sides of the structure. The atrium had a ceiling of glass running along its length, which also extended down the wall on the other end of the atrium. The base also has several maintenance hallways for the facility's engineers. Caverns In addition, a Forerunner ruin was located deep below the facility. The Forerunner ruin contained numerous research stations, including one of Dr. Halsey's labs. Exterior Areas Outside the main complex lies a military airfield, Airview Base, and Farragut Station. Assets Outstretched amongst the airfield and Airview Base, there are 6 M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns, with overall command coming from Airview Base. The airfield can deploy GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor's if need be Personnel Known Personnel *Dr. Catherine Halsey *Sword Control *3 Echo 57 *Ádám VirágHalo: Reach Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Dr. Halsey's personal journal, Official ONI Letter Trivia *A multiplayer map of the same name in Halo: Reach takes place in the facility. *The Firefight map Courtyard takes place outside of Sword Base. *While shooting at the Phantoms and Banshees at the end of the level if you look down you can see that the inside courtyard of Sword Base resembles the inside courtyard of the Pentagon, which is the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense. *On the level "The Package" one can see the airfield that was once in front of Sword Base has been glassed and reduced to lava. *The cavern where Halsey's lab is located is designated Sublevel 9. A sublevel of the same name was a central location in the New Mombasa Data Center in Halo 3: ODST. *The main atrium of Sword Base resembles the main atrium of Third Echelon HQ, from Splinter Cell Conviction. Similarly, both are owned and operated by secret agencies, and both suffer the same fate in the fact that they are blown up by their owners in order to prevent data from being stolen. *The gravity lifts on the multiplayer map are not present in the campaign version. Gallery Concept Art ih_sword base garage01.jpg|Concept art of the 'Garage' area of Sword Base s.base.int.jpg|The central area of the Base ih_sword base interior04.jpg|Concept art of the base Exterior Shots courtyard1.jpg|Sword Base's left courtyard and gate. Reach FF Courtyard01.jpg|The outside of Sword Base. reach_4918819_Medium.jpg|Above Sword Base. covvie.jpg|An aerial view of Sword Base being under attack. Sword Base Panorama.jpg|A view outside the base. reach_14950888_Medium.jpg|A view outside the base after it's glassing. matt-turner-reach-sword-base-ext-damage-2.jpg|Sword Base after being glassed by the Covenant. Interior Shots Halo Reach Sword Base.jpg|The main atrium of the base. ONI Base Sword (1).JPG|Another view of the main atrium of Sword Base. Sword Base Overhead.jpg|An overhead view of the main atrium. Halo Reach Sword Base 03.jpg|A room at the base level in the base. reach_9910324_Medium.jpg|The plaque in the lobby of Sword Base. Maps 5881775446 fd339ebe11 o.jpg|A topographic map of Sword Base. Swordbase schematic.jpg|A schematic of the base's level one. Sources Category:ONI Facilities Category:Reach Locations